Torchwood High
by Moonlit Meadow Dancer
Summary: AU story of the team at high school. Pairings: Janto, and a little Tosh/Owen. Rating may change in later chapters and slight Gwen-bashing may be included ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood High**

**A/N: I know, I know, this idea has probably been done before. In fact, it has been done before… many times. But almost every day at school (when I zone out in class), I imagine what it would be like to have the team accompanying me in my boring lessons. So I decided to have a go at it. I may have an OC in slightly later chapters based on myself, but I'm still not sure… We'll see ;)**

**I hope you like it, reviews will make me smile and constructive criticism will be appreciated and will make further chapters better.**

_Chapter 1: Another Day_

A blaring alarm assaulted Ianto's ears and slowly brought his mind back to reality. Groaning, he lifted his arm from where it was hanging over the side of the bed and flailed it around the shelf of the headboard above his head. Ten seconds later, his hand came into contact with the source of the irritating noise, and the siren ceased when he pressed the small button on the top.

Ianto let his arm fall back to his side. He didn't want to be taken away from the heavenly warm duvet that he could feel laying on his back.

His closed eyelids allowed him to continue his dreams from the night before. His lips curled into a small smile when the visions of the bluest eyes he had ever seen in the fifteen years of his life began to take shape through the black gloom, and he could have sworn he heard an American accented voice whisper in his ear.

A knock on his bedroom door and a familiar female voice pulled Ianto out of his fantasies, "Ianto! Get up! You're going to be late!"

"I _am_ up, Mum," he murmured into his fluffy pillow.

Forcing his eyes open, Ianto slowly turned over on his back and eased his body into a sitting position. The thick blanket fell down to his waist, revealing his bare chest. His body gave a short violent shiver from the sudden change in temperature.

_Better get dressed, _he thought as he shuffled his way to his closet across the room.

* * *

"You should get outside, the bus will be here in a couple of minutes," Ianto's mom informed him, handing him his messenger bag and thermos full of coffee.

Ianto snaked his body through the strap of his school bag carefully, trying to avoid spilling his coffee all over his new trench coat.

"Have a good day sweetheart, I love you," his mom called out the door as Ianto strolled down the walkway from his house.

"Love you too," came the automatic response from Ianto's lips as he focused on avoiding the spots of ice on the pavement.

* * *

Eventually, Ianto made it to the end of the driveway. The Welsh, December wind nipped at his cheeks and nose, turning them a rosy pink. He clutched his coffee tighter in his hands as if the warmth would spread throughout his body. His came out in small clouds, but they were quickly carried by the brisk breeze.

A few minutes later, when the cold was almost too much for Ianto to tolerate, the sound of a diesel engine came from his left. With a screech, the school bus came to a stop about a foot from where he was standing.

The heat from the bus hit him like a brick wall as soon as he stepped on the stairs.

"Good morning Ianto," Susan, the driver, greeted him as he strode past to his usual seat- tenth on the right.

Ianto sat down in the seat as the bus jerked to a start. He tried to block out the noise from the other high-school students as he prepared for another day at Torchwood High.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not a very eventful chapter and I don't know how I feel about it, but the story will get better as it progresses :)**

_Chapter 2: The New Girl_

"Ianto!"

When Ianto stopped and turned around, he saw a petite but beautiful Japanese girl running down the hallway towards him. Her black ballet flats made soft taps on the tile floor in time with her stride and her hair bounced on her shoulders.

"Good morning Toshiko," Ianto said with a smile when she finally made it to his side.

"Ianto," she said smiling back at him, "how many times have I told you to call me Tosh?"

Ianto just rolled his eyes in response and started to tread forward. Tosh followed, her steps slightly quicker than Ianto's. They continued down the halls of the school, dodging and weaving through people when needed and stayed in a comfortable silence.

"So," Ianto started, carrying out the single syllable word teasingly and breaking the silence, "how's Owen?"

"Don't even start. I just wished he would actually-" she started but quickly clamped her mouth closed as they came up to the door of the English classroom. The rest of the class was waiting outside the shut door chatting. Ianto could tell Tosh's eyes were instantly directed towards Owen who was leaning against the wall fiddling with his phone. Tosh opened her mouth to greet him but the door of the classroom opened and the students started to slowly shuffle through, followed by Owen himself. Ianto put a reassuring hand on Tosh's shoulder. She looked up at him, smiled timidly and began to enter the room.

* * *

The second bell echoed through the halls as Ianto's English class got settled into their seats. As Ianto set his bag next to his chair, he realized someone was missing. But before he could worry about it, Rhys sat down at the desk next to him.

"Hey mate, you ready for the match this weekend?" he asked, leaning on the table and resting his elbows on the desk.

That was really the only thing Ianto and Rhys had in common -they were both on Torchwood's rugby team- but beside their differences, somehow they were close friends. With nothing else to share but the team, practices and matches, they were the topic of most of their conversations.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, Unit has a pretty good team," Ianto replied softly.

"Oh, c'mon Ianto!" Rhys exclaimed, "You're the best player! Well, apart from me… With both of us, we'll beat them for sure."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that you're the best," Ianto said, giving Rhys a quick wink.

"I will," Rhys assured Ianto and reached across to ruffle his hair.

Ianto blushed as he instantly fixed the strands so they were all neat again, just as Jack came striding into the room; late as usual. This caused Ianto to blush even more, up to the point where it was noticeable and he heard Rhys chuckle softly next to him.

"Hope you didn't start without me," Jack said with fake genuinely in his voice, "my car had a hell of a time getting started this morning." He ambled towards the empty desk next to Ianto, winking at a pretty blond girl in the third row along the way. Ianto felt a tiny pang of jealousy run through him as he saw the girl giggle and turn a slight shade of red, and before he knew it, Jack was next to him which had Ianto in the middle of his two friends.

"Hey Yan," Jack smiled his perfect, sparkling white smile as he sat down next to Ianto.

Ianto gave a tiny grin. He may not wink at him, but he was the only one who called him 'Yan."

"Hi Jack," he almost whispered, but Jack heard him and, with a beam, turned his attention towards the front of the room.

Running his eyes over Jack's body swiftly, Ianto had to hold back a sigh. Jack never wore the full school uniform of black trousers, white dress shirt, black blazer and red tie. He didn't wear the blazer, and he always wore the tie very loose around his neck. Usually, this would bother Ianto into a fit; but this was Jack, and Ianto thought his apparel just made him look even sexier.

"Right," declared Mr. Logan from behind his desk, making Ianto take his eyes off Jack and turn his concentration forward.

Their teacher stood up and walked to the front of the room before continuing, "Before we start diving into Shakespeare, I'd like you all to meet our newest addition to the class, Gwen Cooper."

A brunette girl marched confidently up the rows of pupils from the back, swaying her hips suggestively from side to side. One look at her made Ianto cringe inside. She wore her black skirt too far up for the dress-code, which called for the skirts to be at knee length and absolutely nothing higher. The top three buttons on her shirt were unfastened, allowing an easy view of most of her cleavage, and wearing a bright pink and green bra with nothing to hide it under a white dress shirt wasn't exactly what Ianto would call classy. One glimpse at Tosh across the room, and Ianto knew he wasn't the only one who had the same idea. Tosh was giving a stern expression to Owen who was sitting next to her and practically drooling all over his desk.

Rhys gave a low wolf-whistle as the new girl turned to face the rest of the class.

"Is she lush or what, huh?" he whispered to Ianto.

Ianto shrugged and stared down at the floor. Even if he did have an interest in girls, he still wouldn't give this tart a second look.

"I'm sure you will all make Miss Cooper feel right at home," Mr. Logan said, placing a hand on Gwen's shoulder, "so, who's willing to show her around Torchwood High?"

Many hands went up; the majority from the male section of students. Gwen looked hopeful when she saw Jack raise his hand enthusiastically, which made Ianto feel the jealousy run through him again. He looked back down and kept his hands in his lap, praying that someone else would have to be stuck with this girl.

"Rhys, I do believe I saw your hand first," Mr. Logan said and gently pushed Gwen in the three boys' direction.

Gwen's face fell slightly as she took her seat next to Rhys, and the rest of the class slowly put their hands down in defeat. Ianto let out a quiet relived sigh as Jack put his hand down on his desk.

"Alright, let's get started then," Mr. Logan said opening his briefcase, pulling out a book and began what would become an extremely long lecture.

Rhys turned to Gwen and whispered, "I'm Rhys by the way, and this is Ianto."

Ianto put on a polite, fake smile and gave a short nod.

"And this is-"

"Jack Harkness," Jack said, finished Rhys's sentence and gave his stunning grin, "charmed"

Gwen smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes before turning her attention back to the teacher. The boys did the same and got settled for another long speech about Shakespeare.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Upcoming Events_

"All I'm saying is that I would like to see her in even less clothing," Owen explained to Jack with a mouthful of a ham and cheese sandwich.

The new girl was the topic of Jack and Owen's lunch time conversation; much to their other friends despair. Tosh was half listening while she stabbed angrily at her left-over noodles from the night before, every now and then she would mumble something under her breath along the lines of "slut" or "tart."

Ianto continued to eat his salad; he glanced over at Jack when he agreed with Owen.

"She does have a great body, all the right curves in all the right places. But she's just not my type," Jack shrugged and took a sip from his water bottle. Ianto watched Jack's lip's every move, relived that Jack didn't have that much interest in Gwen.

Owen scoffed, "Everyone is, 'your type,'" he said, making air quotation marks around the words.

"Although," Jack continued, ignoring Owen's comment. Ianto's heart sank as he listened, "I do agree, I wouldn't mind seeing her a little bit more… revealed."

Owen looked around with a look of victory on his face, but stopped suddenly, "shut up, here she comes," he whispered.

Everyone looked up to see Rhys and Gwen walking into the lunch room. Gwen looked miserable, almost being dragged by Rhys towards their usual table. Rhys on the other hand, looked like he was on top of the world and waved eagerly towards the four people already sitting and eating lunch.

Rhys took the seat between Tosh and Ianto, leaving only the seat next to Jack empty. When Gwen came up to the table, she smiled broadly, showing the gap between her two front teeth.

"Hello boys," She said, "mind if I sit here?"

Tosh rolled her eyes, "sure. Don't say hi to me, I'm fine," she whispered sarcastically, hoping no one would hear her.

Jack pulled out the chair next to him and patted the seat. "Not at all," He said and smiled when Gwen sat down.

There was a moment of silence between the six friends as they continued to consume their lunch. Then Rhys spoke up. "So, the holiday dance is coming up. Who are you guys going with?"

"No one," Tosh answered quickly, looking down and giving her noodles another painful puncture with her fork.

Owen sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm a free-lancer. I'm sure I'll pick someone up," he explained looking purposely at Gwen.

"I'm not sure," Gwen admitted looking down at her hands on the table.

"Well," Rhys paused, and then continued hopefully, "since it's your first dance here at Torchwood, you can come with me. You know, so you can see what it's like."

Gwen tried to turn her lips up into a smile, but gave an impression of a grimace. She nodded never the less. "Sure," she agreed.

"Great!" Rhys exclaimed, "Which leaves Ianto and Jack. C'mon mate, who ya going with?" He asked and nudged Ianto with his elbow.

Ianto cleared his throat and looked down to the floor embarrassed, "I don't… go to the dances." He turned to Rhys and continued softly, "I thought I told you that."

Rhys laughed; a little too loudly for Ianto's liking. "Lighten up Ianto! The dances are fun! And besides, they are the only event where we don't have to wear these bloody uniforms," he emphasized his point by trying to loosen the tie around his neck, but failed miserably.

Jack chimed in, "he's right you know."

Ianto snapped his head towards Jack, raising an eyebrow, "So, I'm guessing you're going then," he said, hoping no one would hear the optimism in his voice.

Jack nodded as he reached forward to steal a noodle from Tosh, only to have his hand slapped away. He gave his best puppy eyes, but to no avail. Looking back at Ianto, he continued, "You should go."

Ianto shrugged. Trying to change the subject, he turned to Rhys, "so how about that Davidson last practice, huh? You would think he'd learn how to pass in right direction." Jack looked back at his water. If anyone was paying attention, they would have seen a flash of disappointment cross his face.

Rhys took his eyes off his sandwich and faced Ianto, "who? Andy?" Ianto nodded and Rhys turned back to his food, "it's his first year playing for the team, he's probably just nervous. I'm sure he'll learn, hopefully before the match on Sunday."

Before Ianto could comment, the bell rang through the lunch room; signaling the start of the next session. The group slowly gathered their bags and exited the room. As they walked down the halls, they slowly broke off from one another to go their separate ways.

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm before he had a chance to turn down the hallway that led to his biology class and leaned in towards his ear. "Just… think about it, yeah?" he whispered, his lips ghosting along the shell of Ianto's ear.

Ianto closed his eyes, trying to commit the feel of Jack's warm breath against his skin to his memory, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. Jack pulled away and turned to saunter casually down the corridor without looking back, leaving Ianto blinking in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the slight wait. February break is done and I'm back to school. Plus, I've been kinda brain dead the past few days. So, sorry if this chapter sucks but I'll try and make up for it in the next one :)**

_Chapter 4: Late Nights_

That evening, Jack was pacing through the dim lit rooms of his spacious house. He was trying not to let his thoughts wander to a certain young Welshman. His parents had been on an important business trip across the Atlantic in America the past two days, and they were going to be gone for the next week, leaving Jack alone with no company but his German shepard and the security guards that roamed the grounds outside the walls of the house.

Jack entered the kitchen and headed towards the sink He took a glass from the side, filled it with water from the tap and leaned against the counter. Having parents that owned one of the biggest software companies in the United Kingdom wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Most of the time, Jack's parents were away on business; leaving Jack to take care of the house. Being seventeen, he could handle it, but it always left him with a sense of loneliness.

Once the last drop of the cool and refreshing liquid slid down his throat, Jack set the glass on the dining room table and started to jog up the stairs that led to his bedroom. The long upstairs hallway was pitched black, but Jack had walked down it so many times it was implanted in his mind. He flipped the light switch in his room on, revealing a slightly cluttered area. Jack had not done any laundry while his parents had been away, leaving a pile of worn clothes in one corner.

It was late; a little past eleven according to Jack's alarm clock. Jack flopped on his double bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to not let the tears of abandonment that were pricking at his eyes fall down his cheeks. After another ten minutes or so, he gave up and reached for his phone on his bedside table.

* * *

Ianto was still awake, scribbling down the last few problems of his math homework. He had been sitting at his desk for the last hour and his body was getting sore, but he knew if he didn't finish his assignments, his dad would surely take his anger out on him. It was amazing how long he had kept his father's beatings to himself. He would face towards people and against a wall in the locker room when they had to change for gym, avoiding the detection of the scars on his back and being on a rugby team gave a good cover up for the bruises on his arms.

With only his small desk lamp lighting up his room, his eyes strained to keep in focus. His mind would often drift towards Jack. He would wonder why Jack's voice had a slight sense of desperation when he had told Ianto to give going to the dance another thought. Surely Jack didn't know about Ianto's feelings towards him; Jack wasn't that observant when it came to Ianto.

Ianto had just circled the last answer when he heard his cell phone buzz on his bed. It continued to vibrate in a steady pattern, signaling that someone was trying to call him. Seeing that it was strange for someone to call instead text, nevermind at nearly 11:30 on a school night, Ianto checked the caller I.D. before he answered. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he read the only name he wanted to see this late at night.

"Hello?" He asked casually into the phone while letting the smile spread across his face.

There was a pause on the other line. When a voice finally spoke up, it was strained and broken, "Ianto?"

Ianto's smile faded immediately at the tone of Jack's usually smooth American accented voice. "Hey, what's the matter?" His own voice was laced with concern

"Nothing… I just… wanted to hear your voice. Have you thought about the dance?" Jack asked.

Ianto furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure if Jack had really meant what he said, he didn't understand half the things Jack said sometimes. "Yeah, I think I might go after all." He paused. "You sure you're alright?" He asked.

There was another silence. "Yeah, thanks." The answer wasn't as sincere as Ianto had hoped. Then the line went dead.

Ianto stared at his phone after he hit the end button. He tried not to think about the reasons why Jack had called, but something in his voice made Ianto worry. When he eventually drifted off to sleep, he did with his cell phone clutched tightly in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not dead! Seriously, how long has it been? At least a month. Real life has kinda gotten in the way of my writing. Buuuuuut… I think I've made it up with this chapter. I would like to thank you all for the follows and the reviews I have gotten. You guys are awesome, so go on and read! And leave me some more reviews; they inspire me to keep writing. The more I get, the quicker I'll update :) **

_Chapter 5: __**Definitely **__Not a Date_

A few days later, Ianto was taking out what seemed like the hundredth shirt from his closet, trying to calm his breathing down. It wasn't like they were going on a date, he was just going over to Jack's place to hang out with his friends then go to the school dance.

Ianto held up the pale pink button down shirt against his body and examined himself in the mirror. _No, too dressy and I shouldn't wear pink, _he thought as he threw yet another shirt on the pile that was gathering on his bed. He opened his closet once again and stared at his remaining tops. Not having to wear the school uniform made choosing a shirt more difficult than it should be. His eyes landed on a deep red t-shirt and smiled. He had been told before many times that red was his color. Popping his head through the top and looking at himself in the mirror again, Ianto started to panic.

_Does the color go with my jeans? What if Jack and I wear the same color? Then it would look like we're going together. Does Jack like red?_ Ianto shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He felt like such a girl. _This is NOT a date, _he reminded himself, _besides; he doesn't even know you like him. _

Ianto took one last glance at his reflection and nodded in approval.

* * *

It took ten minutes to drive to Jack's house. The car drove slowly through the metal gates, the tires crunching on the gravel and snow as they went. Ianto took a deep breath as the huge mansion came into view. No matter how any times Ianto saw the Harkness estate; it always took the air from his lungs. The house had a Victorian style, made almost completely of large stone bricks and had towers on either side.

Ianto's mom stopped the car in front of the stairs that led up to the double doors. Slamming the door behind him, Ianto jogged up the steps, waving goodbye as he went. Hearing the car drive away, he cleared his throat and knocked on the wooden door. Before Ianto could give it a second thought of regret, the massive door opened, revealing a smiling Jack Harkness behind it.

"Ianto! And here I thought you wouldn't show. Come on in," Jack said as he gestured for Ianto to step inside.

"Thanks Jack, it's freezing out there," Ianto said. He shuffled his shoes off and pushed them to the side with the rest of the pairs. Shrugging his coat off, he looked around the interior of the house. The entry led to the foyer which had stairs leading up to the second floor. They branched off in two directions and lined with elegant railing. The foyer had two halls, one on the right and one on the left. The one on the right led to the east wing, which held the kitchen, dining room, and the exercise room. The west wing was composed of the living room, library, and the entertainment room. Ianto had memorized the lay out of the mansion the first and only other time he had visited Jack, hoping he would need the information later.

"Where is everyone else?" Ianto asked as both of them made their way to the entertainment area.

"Oh, they said they were going to be late, traffic is backed up for miles," Jack explained, not making eye contact with Ianto.

"Oh, okay," Ianto replied. The only cars he saw when he was on his way were moving smoothly, but he figured with the rest of his friend living in the heart of Cardiff, they were sure to come across some traffic. His heart sped up at the thought of Jack and him being alone for possibly a few hours.

"So, you okay?" he asked Jack, but still looked at the floor, "You sounded kinda… sad- on the phone a couple of nights ago. And I haven't seen you that much at school."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. So you wanna watch something?" Jack asked.

"Uh," Ianto hesitated, it bothered him that Jack simply brushed things off like that, but he wouldn't push him any further, "sure. What do you have?"

Jack chuckled, "what do we _not _have? You like Bond movies right?"

Ianto raised his eyebrows in surprise, only Tosh knew about his small obsession with action movies. "Yeah, I do, do you have Casino Royale?"

"Sure do," Jack replied, rummaging through the dozens of DVDs in a cabinet, "ah, here we go."

Jack switched on the flat-screen and popped the movie in the player.

He handed Ianto the remote and gestured for him to sit down on the long sectional in front of the TV, "you start the movies, and I'll go make some popcorn." He strode out the room, leaving Ianto alone on the couch.

About ten minutes through the movie, Jack began to throw popcorn cornels in the air and catching them in his mouth.

Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head with a soft smile on his lips.

"What?" Jack asked, seeing Ianto's reaction.

"Nothing. You're just so…" Ianto paused, looking for the right word, "Jack."

Jack gave a smile full of popcorn, "the one and only."

"That's for sure," Ianto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Ianto replied again, and then smiled, "I bet I can catch more than you."

"It's on!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing another handful of popcorn from the large bowl on the table.

* * *

By the time the end credits were rolling up the screen, the bowl of popcorn was empty and there were cornels scattered all over the couch and the floor. Ianto was sitting cross-legged, leaning against the arm rest of the sectional with Jack lying on his back facing him, eating the last of the popcorn. It took all the power inside Ianto to not crawl on top of him, rip the clothes off his body, and snog him senseless.

"I told you I would beat you," Ianto teased, trying to take his mind off his current thoughts.

Jack stopped chewing and pouted, "No fair, your mouth is bigger than mine."

"Considering how much you talk, I don't think you should be the one calling my mouth big" Ianto said, bringing his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and continued to smile at Jack.

Jack pushed his body up and mimicked Ianto's position, only he rested his chin on his knees. Ianto could feel the heat from Jack's feet from where they were overlapping with his.

Jack chuckled, "is that so?" he asked. Then he lowered his voice to a seductive whisper, "you wanna test that out?"

Before Ianto could process what Jack had just said, he was being pinned down on the plush cushions of the couch by a heavy body and rose-petal soft lips were pressed against his.

Ianto sighed into the kiss as he lost his fingers in Jack's hair.

Meanwhile, Jack ran his tongue along Ianto's lips, trying to gain access to go in further. A few moments later the lips opened and Jack's tongue dived into the new space. He ran it along Ianto's teeth, tasting the fading flavor of popcorn. Ianto's lips started to move along with Jack's and they found a mutual rhythm of sucking and biting. Their tongue fought for domination but a sudden need for air came over Jack and he pulled away, just enough to look into Ianto's steal-blue eyes. They were both breathless as they rested their foreheads together and stared at each other for what seemed liked hours.

After Ianto caught his breath, he whispered, "the others aren't coming, are they?"

Jack gave a quick shake of his head, rubbing his forehead against Ianto's. In return, Ianto's lips curved into a dirty smile and he pushed Jack back onto the sectional and crawled on top of him.

**2****nd**** A/N: Yay Chapter! The next one will be the dance, which will be fun. So stay tuned. I promise to update in the next few days, Cross-my-hearts-and-hope-to-die-and-regenerate. :) **


End file.
